headbasketballfandomcom-20200214-history
Stærksson/Character rankings
Hey guys, this is my character ranking for the 1.0 version. 12. Alfredo Alfredo, who represents Spain, is, in my opinion, the worst character because his playing style is very bad (he dashes all the time) and his ability shots are the worst. starting with the air shot, easy to reach and an easy own goal if you block it! Next up, his ground shot. Versatile, yes. But that's about it. It's completely useless, as you can easily just jump over the scream and block it. Finally, his counter attack, same as his air shot! Easy to block, and if blocked, is an own goal. Even though he is last, I agree that Alfredo is underrated because his ground shot can be used to knock out, control the ball, launch an offensive, and maybe even score! 11. Jeremy Sigh... The two best countries in basketball, last on my chart. How??? Firstly, his playing style. Good! He is defensive, and can often sort himself out in case of sticky situations. But then why is he up here? Ability shots. Let's see... -Air shot: too easy to block and counter. Just keep on going backwards! You will always have enough time to block. -Ground shot: You may be thinking, "he dribbles you! Impossible to block". Solution: counter. It's somehow really easy! -Counter attack: Basic. No comment. This is why Jeremy is ranked 11. He is OVERRATED. Nuff said. 10. Taemin You've been waiting for this guy, haven't you? Well, here he is! Taemin is ranked number 10 because his ability shots and playing style are too basic. Let me show you. -Playing style: Only walks. Jups only when he needs to. He doesn't know how to play offensively or defensively. Basic. -Air shot and counter attack: He just sends the ball into your hoop. Simplistic. Easy. Basic. -Ground shot: this is the reason why he is up here. It is good, and hard to block or counter. But still basic. 9. Julia She is somehow the same as Harish, but with different power shot elements, country and gender. See harish for more detail. 8. Harish If you would have read the text on Julia, then you've probably been expecting Harish to come. Harish plays offensively and aggressively, though he backs of if you punch him. His Air shot is like Taemin's, but with an added element. A snake that's too easy to dodge. Just jump! Secondly, his Ground shot. Ditto. Counter attack is exactly the same as taemin's, but with a different angle. 7. Tyler Now we're talking! We're getting into the top section, and we're starting off with Tyler. Good, agressive, violent style. Under his decontracted look, I can see his blood lust. That surf board is not just used for surfing. So let's get on to the ability shots. Starting off with the Air/Counter shot. It's nearly the same, and the board is not the difficult bit. It's especially the angle of the shot. Hard to block! Then, ground shot. Rarely used, it is not hard to block. One of the easiest, I'd say. But now, his Angular face makes me rage every time I look at it. I lost against him 10 times in a row! But sine then, I've never lost against him :)! 6.William New entry! William is good , but since now I know how to block/counter his attack, he is 6th. 5. Lucas This guy probably has the best power shot, but his ****ty playing style ruins it all... Yep, best air shot, very good ground shot, decent counter attack. Should be higher... 4. Mark Mark has to be the swaggiest character in the whole game.Category:Rankings Category:Character Rankings